


Всё для тебя

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Макс оглядывается на свои решения, принятые в прошлом.





	Всё для тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301032) by [mooney57400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooney57400/pseuds/mooney57400). 



Лучи солнца плясали по полу комнаты Хлои, освещая пространство и наполняя грудь Макс тёплыми чувствами. Взгляд Колфилд упал на девушку с голубыми волосами, которая свернулась рядом с ней, крепко обняв руками её талию, словно боясь отпускать, чтобы не потерять снова. Прошёл уже год и три месяца после шторма в Аркадии. Макс делала всё, чтобы забыть ту кошмарную неделю, однако горькие воспоминания не собирались оставлять её в покое.

Она отыскала лучшую подругу детства, Хлою, а затем увидела, как её застрелили в женском туалете. Она осознала, что влюблена в Прайс, и хотела разделить это невероятное чувство с ней, но была вынуждена просто находиться рядом по ночам, когда Хлоя выплёскивала свои эмоции и мысли о Рейчел. Когда она бессвязно болтала о том как Рейчел обещала ей, что они обязательно покинут эту чёртову дыру и начнут новую жизнь. И сама искренне верила в это, потому что Рейчел _пообещала._

Это было глупо, но Макс не могла избавиться от приступов ревности, когда видела как загорались глаза Хлои, и грустная улыбка появлялась на лице Прайс при одном упоминании Рейчел. Колфилд любила Хлою и была готова на всё, лишь бы сделать её счастливой. И если это означало, что Хлоя осталась бы с Рейчел, пусть так. Ревновать глупо, но ведь и любить тоже.

Тот день, когда они с Прайс выяснили правду о Рейчел, превратился в настоящий ад. Вид сломленной Хлои разбивал сердце и душу Макс, но, тем не менее, она до последнего поддерживала лучшую подругу, когда та рыдала в её руках, и Макс плакала вместе с ней.

Когда Макс должна была принять решение, спасти Аркадию Бэй или Хлою, ей казалось, что её мир раскололся. Пожертвует ли она тысячами жизней ради своей любви или же отдаст лучшее, что когда-либо случалось с ней, чтобы спасти невинных? Слёзы катились по лицу Макс, задыхавшейся от всхлипываний, когда она позволила фотографии улететь в небо, сделав окончательный выбор.

Она боялась смотреть на Хлою, боялась её реакции. И вдруг почувствовала тёплые ладони Прайс, притянувшие её лицо для страстного поцелуя. В этом поцелуе было столько эмоций, что у Макс закружилась голова. Страсть, грусть, тоска, любовь. Когда девушки наконец отстранились друг от друга, слёзы катились по лицам обеих.

Макс была выдернута из воспоминаний движением подруги, лежавшей рядом.

— Ммм, Макс, давай спать. Ещё слишком рано, — проворчала Хлоя, уткнувшись лицом в шею Колфилд. Макс с любовью улыбнулась подруге.

— Десять утра — это уже не рано, — промурлыкала она, рисуя пальцами круги на спине Прайс.

— Ага. А теперь заткнись и согрей меня, — отозвалась Хлоя, улыбнувшись.

— Всё для тебя, — усмехнулась Макс и, притянув девушку ближе, обхватила её ногами.

— Я так тебя люблю, — прошептала Хлоя настолько тихо, что Макс засомневалась, действительно ли слышала это.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответила Колфилд, проваливаясь в сон. Даже если Прайс тогда не согласилась с её выбором, сейчас она была счастлива, а большего Макс и не желала.


End file.
